The present invention relates generally to the field of software distribution and more particularly to the detection of incompatibilities between a software package and a computing device.
Many modern software applications require a wide variety of hardware and software components in order to execute correctly. Such applications may operate within an operating system, or may be available on an application marketplace, that caters to a large number of hardware devices that include a variety of capabilities.